I Bet My Life
by Takerus Lost Angel
Summary: First uploaded fic in about 10 years. Synopsis: Yamato has returned from making it big in America as the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves, but not everyone is thrilled about his return.


**Author's Notes:** Alas, the great TLA is not dead. I apologize for not updating and writing. This is my first attempt at fiction writing in approximately 10 years, I'm not even sure if there is still a following for Digimon Fics, so please be kind. I hope to be back into the writing swing as life believe it or not is quite settled right now and since the big hype of the release of the continuation of Digimon Adventure, I felt that now was the time to write!

 **Disclaimer:** And as always in no shape or form to I own the rights to Digimon, for if I did the series would never have ended the way that it did, nor do I own the lyrics to I Bet My Life, that my friends belongs to Imagine Dragon. Rock On!

I Bet My Life

The piercing shrill of a phone rang out against the dark night. An exhausted young woman fumbles tiredly for the annoying device.

"Hika…" A male voice groans annoyingly. "Get it before…"

"Shh.." she soothes. "I've got it…"

A high pitch screaming begins in the distance. "…wakes the baby." The male childishly whined. The tired blonde male rose slowly and walked towards the screaming noise in the next room.

The brunette managed to find the ringing phone. "Hello? Do you have any idea what time it is?" The woman berated. "You just woke a sleeping baby that hasn't slept in days…"

"Hika, it's me."

The brunette slowly sat up in the bed, trying to register the voice on the other end. The sleepiness drained from her body, her head was spinning her heart was thumping. "Yamato, you have got some nerve calling, after everything you put everyone through…"

She could hear the sadness in the man's voice as he talked. "Hika, I know. I messed up. I need your help."

Hikari rose from the bed and walked towards the bedroom door, checking to make sure her beloved was not within earshot of the conversation. She slowly closed the bedroom door. "Well Yamato, right now just isn't a really good time. T.K. is in the other room and I can assure you, he wants nothing to do with you right now."

"Hika, that's the reason I called. I need your help, you're the only one that will at least listen to me." The older man pleaded. "Please, help me."

"Hika…" Takeru called out from down the hall. "Where are the extra diapers?"

"Yamato, I have to go."

"Please, Hika meet me tomorrow."

Hikari wavered for a moment, meeting up with Yamato would be betraying her husbands wishes on the other hand Yamato was still family. "Fine, the children's park downtown. Goodbye." She quickly hung up the phone and breathed heavily, she hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath. What had she agreed to? What if Takeru found out? The young woman steadied her breathing before turning towards the door. "There in the closet…."

The grey overcast sky reflected Hikari's troubled emotions. She felt as if she was betraying her husband by meeting up with her estranged brother-in-law. If he found out that he was fraternizing with him, he would never forgive her. She also had to think about Taichi and Sora, they too were hurt by Yamato's departure. She pushed the stroller through the streets, she could see the park in the distance and standing at the front of the park was a tall blond swarmed by screaming teenage girls.

"I can see nothings changed," she scoffed as she approached the park entrance. The blond exchanged a pleading look of 'will you please help me?' with the brunette. "Alright ladies, shows over, the great Ishida Yamato is mine and right now needs to look after his kid." The swarm of girls turned to look towards Hikari, many sending her glares. "That's right, sorry to burst your bubble, but bad boy Ishida is off the market." The girls slowly dispersed and Yamato exhaled a sigh of relief.

"I appreciate the help, but perhaps you could keep my image and reputation out of it?" He teased, trying to break the tension "I would still like to try and maintain the cool guy charade a little longer." The man took a step forward hesitating on whether he should hug his sister-in-law. Hikari picking up on Yamato's hesitation took a step forward embracing the rock star.

"It's been a long time," she breathed. She took a step back looking the man up and down. "You look good. I would actually say you almost look happy."

The man sheepishly grinned. "I have Mimi to thank for that."

Hikari smiled sweetly. "We have much to talk about." Yamato nodded. "Well for starters, this is your nephew Haruki."

Yamato beamed brightly at the baby. "He's beautiful, he's got Takeru's eyes." He said lovingly. The two adults walked slowly through the park. The twosome slowly walked through the park, each contemplating on how to break the ice.

"So, I can assume that this is not some impromptu visit?"

The blonde scratched his head. "No, it is not. I want to make amends; I want to reconnect with everyone. I want to be a part of something. "

"You're tired of being a lone wolf?" Hikari pointed out flatly.

"Yes, and that's where I need your help. I need you to convince the others to come out tonight. I'm playing at a small club, and if they come out then perhaps I can get them to listen to me. What do you say Hikari, will you help me?"

Hikari sighed heavily as she began to twist a loose strand of hair around her finger. "I will help you, but I have a few conditions."

Yamato beamed energetically. "Of course!"

"Sora has moved on. She is happy with my brother, I don't need you screwing things up between them." Yamato nodded in understanding. "And I love your brother with all my heart and if you do anything to hurt him, I will personally come after you. You have burnt a lot of bridges and hurt a lot of people Yamato, and I have been the one to pick up all of their pieces and try to make them whole again. I will not let you hurt them again." Hikari turned away from her male counterpart and made her way back to the front of the park.

"I promie…" Yamato whispered after the retreating girl.

"Hikari…" Takeru yelled from the bedroom. "Are you sure it's ok to leave Haruki alone with a babysitter?"

Hikari glanced at the woman sitting across the table from her, her own three children playing quietly on the floor. "Do I really need to answer him?" She mouthed to the woman.

The lavender hair woman smirked. "Allow me." She giggled. "Takeru!" She bellowed down the hall. "May I remind you that I have three perfectly healthy children of my own? Plus you and Hikari need a break from parenthood! Spending all your time with a child and not with adults will make you go crazy!"

Hikari smiled warmly at Miyako. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything, the fact that us digidestine can all be friends again is enough thanks for me." She sipped her cup of coffee happily.

Hikari swished her own cup of coffee. 'There's no guarantee that this is going to work' she thought dejectedly. A quick knock at the door brought the young woman back to reality. The door swung open as she scooped Haruki from the floor.

"Hey Hikari," the woman's bushy haired older brother chimed as he reached for Haruki. "And how is my favourite person in the whole wide world?' He cooed affectionately.

"Excuse-me?" Sora mocked as she waddled through the door.

"Sora, you look radiant as always." Takeru chimed as he made his way into the front hall.

"I would look more radiant if I wasn't eight months pregnant."

"So Kar, why the sudden urge to go out this evening?" Taichi questioned, as the foursome found their table at a small pub.

"Well, its not every day that I get spend an evening out with my family. Plus a friend of mine told me that there's a great band playing tonight." She sheepishly replied.

"Which friend?" Takeru gazed at his wife quizzically.

"Uh…Miyako?" She offered as an explanation.

"What would Miyako know of good bands? She has 3 small kids and less of a social life then we do." Taichi theorized as he waved down a waiter to take their orders.

Hikari stared dumfounded at the empty stage in front of her. 'This is so not going to work.' She thought to herself. The lights in the small pub dimmed as the emcee approached the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen,' he droned. "We have a very exciting act for you tonight. Fresh from America, put your hands together for Just Matt!" Applause could be heard among the crowd as the lights on the stage went black. Taichi, Takeru and Sora exchanged looks of confusion amongst each other before laying their eyes on Hikari.

A single spot light was shone on the stage and a very nervous Yamato walked towards centre stage. Takeru's chair screeched across the floor as he stood to leave. Hikari gently grabbed her husband's arm. "Please Takeru, just listen." She reassuringly pleaded. Takeru locked eyes with Yamato and slowly sat back down.

"Good evening everyone, I wrote this song for my friends and family." Yamato began strumming his guitar and the small pub was filled with a sweet melody.

 **I know I took the path that you would never want for me  
** **I know I let you down, didn't I?  
** **So many sleepless nights where you waiting up on me  
** **Well I'm just a slave unto the night**

 _The redheaded woman rolled onto her side and yawned. "Your late again."_

" _Sorry," he mumbled. "I just couldn't get out. Too many screaming fans."_

 _She chuckled lightly. "Oh whatever will I do when you have thousands of screaming fans all over the world?"_

 _He jumped into bed beside the woman and wrapped his arms around her gently. "You'll never have to worry about that Sora, because you are the only one I love."_

Taichi and Sora exchanged looks with one another. Hikari could feel the tension rising at the table and it was her fault, she brought her family here to relive the painful memories.

Yamato turned his attention to the red head sitting at their table and began singing. The words escaping his mouth were directed towards Sora.

 **Now remember then I told you that's the last you'll see of me  
** **Remember when I broke you down to tears  
** **I know I took the path that you would never want for me  
** **I gave you hell through all the years**

" _I did it Sora! I did it!" Yamato whooped excitedly as he scooped Sora into his arms and spun her around. "They signed us! We have a record deal! The Teenage Wolves are going to be rock stars!"_

 _Tears brimmed Sora's eyes as she cheered alongside Yamato. "That's amazing! What's next?"_

" _I head to New York."_

" _When?"_

" _Tomorrow."_

" _For how long?"_

" _I don't know…forever maybe?"_

 _Sora pushed away from Yamato. "Wait. What?" The redhead shook her head feverishly. "What about us?"_

 _Yamato looked at the girl confused. "What do you mean, what about us?"_

 _Sora looked at him angrily. "We are a couple Yamato, you don't just make decisions for the both us. Our friends, family, and life is here and you're willing to throw it all away in hopes to maybe becoming a rock star?"_

" _Sora, you are being unbelievable. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity; I have to take it. This is my big break; it's everything I've been dreaming and waiting for."_

 _Tears began to cascade down the young girls face. "I'm not leaving and Yamato, if you leave…" she sobbed. "We are done. You hear me, I'm not going to sit here and pine for you. It's me or New York…"_

 _Yamato looked down towards the ground, battling with the thoughts in his mind. "I'm sorry…" He kissed the top of her head and walked towards the door._

Sora turned and clutched Taichi and sobbed. The knot in Hikari's stomach tightened as Yamato continued singing. She could see the pain in her family's eyes as they listened to his lyrics.

 **So I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life on you  
** **I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
** **I bet my life on you**

" _And the great Takeru Takashi dribbles down the court, he fakes left, shoots, and scores. The crowed goes wild ahhhhhhh." The younger blonde joked as he danced around half court. Takeru stopped his dancing and stared blankly at older brother. "What's your problem, you look as green as a Numemon."_

 _Yamato lay down on the grass and sighed heavily. "Teeks…" he began slowly. "Can you promise that you won't get angry?"_

 _Takeru slowly approached his older brother and gave him a confused look. "Sure…"_

" _The Teenage Wolves signed a record deal and we are leaving for New York."_

 _Takeru stared irritably at his older brother, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. "You can't. I need you here."_

" _Teeks, I'm sorry, but this is probably the last you'll see of me." Yamato whispered sadly._

 **Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me  
** **Remember when I broke you down to tears  
** **I know I took the path that you would never want for me  
** **I gave you hell through all the years.  
**

 **So I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
** **I bet my life on you  
** **I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
** **I bet my life on you**

The crowed in the small pub cheered as Yamato crooned. Hikari nervously looked around the table, trying to gauge the reaction of her family. Tachi's knuckles were tensed so tightly, she thought he would spring across the table and punch Yamato in the jaw just like when they were in the digital world. Takeru's eyes kept twitching as he fought back tears. Hikari looked across the table at Sora. She had stopped crying, her eyes were red and still puffy, but she was smiling, the knot is Hikari's stomach loosened as she looked at the older girl.

 **Don't tell me that I'm wrong  
I've walked that road before  
And left you on your own  
And please believe them when they say  
That it's left for yesterday  
And the records that I've played  
Please forgive me for all I've done **

" _Aagh!" The bushy hair brunette screamed as he lunged toward the soon to be rock star. Yamato barely missed the punch directed at his face._

" _What the hell?"_

" _You promised." Taichi seethed. "You promised me that you wouldn't hurt her. You promised." Tachi leapt towards the blonde again._

 **So I, bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life on you  
I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life on you **

**So I, bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life on you  
I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life on you**

The music faded while the room erupted into cheers. "That little…" Taichi began as he started to push his chair back from the table.

"Shhhh…." Sora soothed as she placed a reassuring hand on Taichi's arm. "Yamato is reaching out to us." She returned her gaze back up towards the stage. "We ourselves were being greedy and selfish back then. We have been harbouring this hatred and resentment for too long."

'Sora, the voice of reason…the voice of love.' Hikari thought.

Takeru's anger and resentment began to fade from his face, but the tears threatened to fall. "Brother…" he sighed dejectedly. "He's finally back."

Yamato tapped the mic to try and settle the crowd. "As I was saying before, this song was dedicated to my friends. I have put them through hell the last few years and I have missed out on so much. What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry, will you please forgive me?"

The End.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, keep writing.


End file.
